


An Elixir for Life

by WhatSoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Look i have had some wine and i am not really good at making tags right now, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Neck Kissing, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter), Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Silly little Drabble, Sorry Not Sorry, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, or are they?, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Unspeakable Hermione Granger has been tasked to develop a new potion with the help of Potions Master Draco Malfoy. How will they get along?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	An Elixir for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I'm not gonna lie. I had fun with this - and by fun, I mean I am on my third glass of wine and my judgement is NOT where it should be. Should I be posting it in this current state? Probably not, but I am anyway, because hey, you only live once.
> 
> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting!
> 
> Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers October fest thingy. There was a random first line generator and here we go:

They had to work together, so they would need to at least _attempt_ not to rip each other's clothes off. Hermione and Draco had been secretly seeing each other for approximately six months when the order came in for Hermione to work closely on a project with him.

As an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione was bound by law to not divulge the intrigues of her department. Thankfully, when her superiors brought in someone from the outside to assist on an assignment, this rule was considered void. 

Draco Malfoy was a licensed Potions Master, and Hermione had been asked to develop a new potion. It was a match made in heaven, in more ways than one. The potion they would be creating would be the exact opposite of the Draught of Living Death. 

Essentially, the department wanted an elixir for everlasting life. Hermione was resolutely opposed to the idea and had considered turning it down. It was comparable to using the Philosopher's Stone - or creating a Horcrux. Extended life was unnatural and Hermione could see the potential for the potion to be used in ways different from its purpose.

Having said all of that, the DoM was named such for a reason. Many of the things in there were inexplicable to even those who worked on and created them. Their assignments were not to be questioned. Hermione did not even know if such a potion could even be created. It was possible that she would fail. 

And when she was told that she would be getting help from an outside source, and just who that source was, well, her negative thoughts towards the assignment all but disappeared.

Hermione greeted Draco in the Atrium. In lieu of the lifts, she led him to the seldom-used staircase. They only had one floor to descend, and this way, she could sneak in a good morning kiss. Hidden in the stairwell, he pulled her snuggly against his chest and took her lips in his - as if they belonged to them. Hermione guessed that they sort-of did. If her heart was his, and it pumped life to the rest of her body, then surely her lips were his, too. 

"Good morning, Granger," he purred, pulling away. Signature smirk locked in place.

"It is now," she responded. "Come on, let's go fail at creating this potion," she pulled Draco down the stairs, hands firmly clasped together. 

And they tried. They _legitimately_ tried to make this potion come together. They looked at the Draught of Living Death and tried to reverse it. That was a disaster. They tried to tweak a strain of Felix Felicis, with little more success. They had been spending twelve hours a day in a small room, brewing potion after potion, testing theory after theory, and arguing consistently for two whole weeks. They were no closer to succeeding than when they had started. Anxious tension had been building for the better part of a week now. 

"I thought you were supposed to be a potions _master_ ," Hermione hissed at him, slamming closed another heavy tome. 

"And I thought you were supposed to be a know-it-all bookworm! Turns out you don't really _know it all_ , do you, Granger?" He watched her reaction through heated eyes. 

She stood up so quickly, her chair fell backwards and crashed to the floor. She paid it no heed as she marched over to where Draco sat and shoved her wand under his chin. 

"What are you going to do, Granger?" He taunted, adam's apple bobbing.

"This," she said, and let her wand clatter to the floor. 

She sat on his lap, straddling him, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him until she was breathless from the effort. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, brushing her against his already hard cock. He untucked her shirt, hands seeking the skin of her back, and with a pinch and a twist, her bra came unclasped. Within moments, she had his shirt up and over his head, while his mouth marked her neck in a semi-permanent way.

Apparently, they wouldn't be able to keep their clothes on after all.


End file.
